halo_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help and guide
When you register, you will have nothing, except the potentiality to make a great colony. A colony is basically a town. You can only make one at the time, but you can make more by having a population of 10 in your current colony and having your Command Center that is level 10. When you get multiple colonies, you can turn one into a capital, which is your main base of operations. Only one colony can be a capital, though, so choose wisely. Making a colony When you make a colony, they will ask you for it's name and coordinates. Coordinates is the position of your base on the map. You can also make a description. We'll get to that later on. Colony items When you create your colony, go to the colony page and check it out. Click on the name, and it will bring you to a page which looks like a clearing. Right now, you will only have 3 buildings: The Rally Point, Command Center, and Colony Name Here. The Rally Point THE RALLY POINT DOES NOT MAKE UNITS. They simply promote existing units to general, set units into attacking position (raid other colonies), defensive position (Defends from raids), or standard position. Colony Name Here You can set the description and/or change the name of the colony at this sector. Command Center The command center is basically the control panel that builds buildings. The Command center does NOT make units, either. Although, you can make a bunch of stuff to add to the clearing, plus make taxes to gain credits. Credits and other resources are needed to make more buildings. On the top of the page, you can upgrade the level, which is necessary to progress through the game and make important buildings. Most of the buildings you buy need resources, but you will probably have a few on your already. Buy some storage facilities and call it a day. The next day, its time to start building some important buildings. Note that some important buildings need other buildings. I call this a branch. Units Now, the privilege of getting units is a long and grueling task. First of all, you will need to build the military branch, which consist of the following (On order from availability): - Military Storage - Academy - Military Research - Barracks - CIA Optional Buildings: + Siege Factory + Armory + Wall + Turret ( Turrets and Walls are used to defend yourself from raids!) The CIA trains units to fight for you. Now that you have units, you can raid colonies, defend yours, ect. As for the other items, I suggest buying everything you actually need. Taxes Everybody hates taxes, right? Well, not you! You can set taxes so you can get credit to build more buildings. I suggest 10 or 1 for taxes if you are looking to build stuff frequently. If you already built everything you need or low on taxes, you can go crazy with the taxes. (Set them to 200 or something.) Remember that taxes reduce the production rate of minerals, so tax wisely.